1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism for fixing a display and a related displaying device, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism for fixing a display by elastic force of elastic components and a related displaying device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an advanced technology, cathode ray tube (CRT) displays are replaced completely and flat-panel displays (FPD) are main products in a display market. In contrast to huge volume of the conventional cathode ray tube displays, the flat-panel displays have advantages of low power consumption, low radiation, and miniaturized volume. At this time, expansion of dimensions of the flat-panel displays popularizes the miniaturized flat-panel displays in the display market, such as in a domestic display, in an outdoor advertisement, and in an exhibition. A mounting structure for mounting the displays on a surface is used widely nowadays. However most display fixing mechanisms only just can be applied for the displays of certain sizes without flexibility. Thus, design of a display fixing mechanism for tightly fixing displays of various sizes with flexibility is an important issue nowadays.